Kopi, Susu, dan Coklat
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: Ross pasti suka kopi, Crea coklat, dan aku sendiri suka susu. Warning : RosAru, Sho-Ai, AU school-life, OOCness, dan bahasa yang ambruradrul dari author yang abis kelamaan WB.


Author : Aqua Scarlett

Disclaimer: Senyuu belongs to Haruhara Robinson

Warning : RosAru, Sho-Ai, AU school-life, OOCness, dan bahasa yang ambruradrul dari author yang abis kelamaan WB.

* * *

**Kopi, Susu, dan Coklat**

* * *

Alba menyodorkan sekantung plastik berisi 2 kotak minuman pada Ross dan Crea yang sedang mengobrol di bawah pohon. Tangan satunya menggenggam minuman susu kotak miliknya sendiri. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Alba untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekolahnya untuk bersama kedua seniornya ini.

Tapi tidak begitu juga. Dulu hanya ada Ross dan Alba. Crea adalah teman masa kecil Ross. Ross kecil harus pindah karena mengikuti pekerjaan orang tuanya. Dan tiba-tiba beberapa minggu lalu Crea muncul di kelas Ross sebagai siswa pindahan baru.

Meskipun dingin dan bersikap cuek, Alba tau pasti bahwa Ross sangat senang karena bertemu lagi dengan sahabat kecilnya. Alba tau pasti mana senyum pura-pura Ross, dan mana yang tulus dari hatinya.

Yang Alba tak tau, atau mungkin belum dia sadari, adalah ada bagian kecil di hatinya yang terasa ngilu ketika Crea datang ke tengah-tengah antaranya dan Ross. Rasa ngilu ketika melihat Ross, yang dipanggil Shii-tan oleh Crea, tampak senang ketika bersama sahabat kecilnya. Alba yakin itu hanya perasaan ditinggalkan yang nantinya akan menghilang seiring dirinya semakin mengakrabkan diri dengan Crea. Tapi manusia tidak akan selalu benar, kan?

"Aku suka coklat! Terimakasih, Alba-kun," Crea tersenyum lebar sambil membuka kemasan minuman coklat di tangannya.

"Dan kau masih susu? Ah iya. Susu memang baik untuk pertumbuhan," Ross tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Janua-sensei bilang kalau nutrisi dalam susu akan membantu menenangkan otak setelah belajar!" Sembur Alba membela diri.

"Dan akan membuatmu cepat tinggi."

"Aku tidak pendek!" Bentak Alba sambil berdiri dan tangan siap memukul Ross.

"Sudah, Shii-tan. Jangan ledek Alba-kun lagi. Kasihan," Crea tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Alba dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pemuda yang memang lebih pendek itu, menariknya agak menjauh dari Ross, sekaligus seperti membuat Alba masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Ross mengernyit melihatnya. Moodnya tiba-tiba memburuk melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Crea-san, kamu dan Ross ada kelas setelah ini?" Tanya Alba, masih belum berubah posisi.

"Yep. Kelas kimia Ruki sensei. Iya kan, Shii-tan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Ross merebahkan dirinya di bawah rindang bayang-bayang pohon. Memunggungi Crea dan Alba.

"Kenapa dia?" Alba heran dengan sikap diam Ross.

"Mungkin dia mengantuk. Hei, minum kopimu, Shii-tan. Ruki-sensei tak akan senang jika musuh bebuyutannya di kelas malah tertidur kan," Crea akhirnya melepaskan Alba. "Jadi, kau ada kelas setelah ini Alba-kun? Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang bareng?"

Sebelum Alba menjawabnya, terdengar suara cukup keras dari arah si pemuda berambut hitam. Ross berusaha duduk dan membalikkan badannya, dan terlihatlah kemasan susu yang mengkerut karena isinya telah habis.

"Itu kan milikku!" Alba histeris, menunjuk kemasan yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk di tangan Ross.

"Susu yang kemasannya terbuka itu akan segera basi kalau tak segera dihabiskan. Bu, bukan berarti aku sengaja melakukannya untukmu, kau tahu. Baka!"

"Jangan sok baik! Dan jangan sok tsundere!" Bentak Alba untuk kesekiankalianya hari itu pada Ross. Setitik air matanya keluar karena terlalu ngotot. Samar, tapi Ross bisa melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangisi susu yang sudah tumpah," bukannya permintaan maaf, lidah Ross malah mengeluarkan lelucon garingnya.

"Ini bukan tumpah. Kau yang menghabiskannya!"

Crea menepuk-nepuk kepala Alba untuk menenangkannya. Dan Ross dalam hati hanya bisa merutuki ketidakmampuannya untuk berkata jujur.

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi.

"Ayo, Shii-tan," Crea menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sahabatnya berdiri, yang disambut dengan senyum simpul terimakasih dari si pemuda berambut hitam.

Deg.

"Aku masuk nanti saja. Ini jam self-study untuk kelas 1," Alba tiba-tiba duduk sementara kedua seniornya telah siap kembali ke kelas. Mulutnya membentuk huruf U terbalik. Ross yang berpikir Alba masih ngambek gara-gara masalah susu tadi jadi kembali merasa bersalah.

"Minum ini dan masuklah ke kelas," Ross meletakkan minuman kopi miliknya yang sudah setengah kosong ke atas kepala Alba, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Alba dan beribisik, "pulang nanti aku traktir, tapi rahasiakan dari si berisik itu. Jangan ngambek hanya gara-gara masalah susu."

Ross mengejar Crea yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya, hanya untuk men-_tackle_ sahabatnya itu. Meninggalkan Alba yang masih memandangi minuman kopi dari seniornya itu. Bukan, bukan susu, masalah yang barusan saja menghancurkan moodnya. Tapi suatu perasaan yang menyebalkan yang dia tidak mengerti. Yang entah mengapa di menit berikutnya tergantikan dengan sensasi lompatan denyut jantungnya tak normal.

"_Aku tak mengerti orang itu..._" Pikir Alba sambil meminum kopi di tangannya.

"Puh! Pahitnyaaa. Minuman orang dewasa itu tidak enak. Bleh," Alba menjulurkan lidahnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa pahit dari minuman kopi di tangannya. Sesaat dipandanginya lagi minuman dalam kotak ditangannya tersebut. Namun anehnya, ada yang membuat hatinya tak ingin menyisakan setetespun dari sana.

**End**

**OMAKE::**

"Jadi, Alba-kun itu manis sekali yah, Shii-tan?"

"..."

"Manis sekali sampai membuat seorang Shii-tan mencuri ciuman tak langsung darinya, dan mengambil kesempatan untuk kencan berdua tanpa dicurigai,"

"Crea, kamu pilih dilempar ke dalam jurang dalam, atau digantung di pohon tertinggi?"

"Ahahaha, ampuun,"

* * *

A/N: Aqua Scralett melapor untuk meramaikan fandom Senyuu Indonesia  
Yak, Anime/Manga ini memang underrated. Tapi kalau sudah cinta, ya bagaimana lagi kan? Biarpun minor, fandom ini harus terus hidup! YAY

Pesanan khusus, fluffy RossAru dari Aqua Days. Yang berhasil menarikku dari Writer Block. Sankyuu~  
XD

/mohon congcritnya yah _


End file.
